bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi
| obrazek = Kurotsuchi Mayuri.png|Stary wygląd C480 Mayuri.png|Nowy wygląd | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 30 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 158 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 174 cm | waga = 54 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii | zawód = Kapitan 12. Oddziału Kierownik Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii | poprzedni zawód = Żołnierz 3. rangi 12. Oddziału Zastępca kierownika Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii | zespół = Plik:12.jpeg 12. Oddział | partner = Nemu Kurotsuchi | poprzedni partner = Kisuke Urahara, Hiyori Sarugaki | bazy operacyjne = 12. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Nemu Kurotsuchi (stworzona córka) | shikai = Ashisogi Jizō | bankai = Konijiki Ashisogi Jizō | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Ryūsei Nakao | angielski głos = Terrence Stone | hiszpański głos = Luis Fenton (Hiszpania) Juan Alfonso Carralero (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest kapitanem 12. Oddziału w Gotei 13 i kierownikiem Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii w Soul Society. Jego wicekapitanem była Nemu Kurotsuchi, sztucznie stworzona „córka”. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Mayuri bez farby W porównaniu do innych Shinigami, ma niezwykły wygląd. Jego skóra jest całkowicie biała, tylko środkowa część twarzy ma kolor czarny, aczkolwiek w jednym z odcinków kolor jego skóry jest normalny, więc możliwe że to tylko farba. Jego włosy i paznokcie są niebieskie, zaś paznokieć środkowego palca prawej dłoni jest nadzwyczaj długi. Swój codzienny wygląd odnawia każdego ranka, ponieważ przed pójściem spać usuwa farbę.'' Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ Na uszach i pod brodą nosi dziwne nasadki, które może odkręcić i użyć jako broni. Na głowie nosi coś w rodzaju czapki, która wygląda jak biały liść (noszony bokiem) i zasłania włosy. Po jakimś czasie zrezygnował z tej czapki, a fryzurę ma wystylizowaną na coś w rodzaju nemes (charakterystyczna chusta faraonów w Egipcie).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strona 17 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Mayuri po raz kolejny zmienia swój wygląd. Czarna farba obejmuje całą twarz, pozostawiając białe pionowe paski i biały nos. Nosi długie, złote nakrycie głowy obejmujące większą część pleców. Na brodzie znajdują się dwa, przeciwstawne do siebie haczyki. Z tyłu "włosów" ma namalowany symbol 12. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strona 3 Osobowość Mayuri jest stereotypowym szalonym naukowcem. W czasie Inwazji Ryoka, Mayuri jest przedstawiony jako postać okrutna i sadystyczna. Traktuje istoty żywe jako obiekty doświadczalne. Nie ma skrupułów i nie obchodzi się ostrożnie ze swoimi podwładnymi, traktuje ich nie jako żywe istoty, lecz jako zwykłe narzędzia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 121, strony 10-12 W swoim okrucieństwie był zdolny zamienić swoich podwładnych w żywe bomby i poświęcić ich by schwytać Orihime Inoue i Uryū Ishidę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 20-21Manga Bleach; Rozdział 121, strony 2-5 Podczas walki z Ishidą zranił swoją wicekapitan i "córkę", Nemu Kurotsuchi swoim Shikai, gdy ta próbowała zatrzymać Ishidę. Gdy Nemu zostaje sparaliżowana przez Ashisogi Jizō i jest nie zdolna do walki, zamiast jej pomóc - znęcał się nad nią. Pomimo swego negatywnego nastawienia do życia, Mayuri jest znany z tego, że informuje innych o danym niebezpieczeństwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 307, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 381, strony 2-3 Nie miewa ludzkich odruchów, ponieważ w czasie walki z Szayelaporro, zdawało się, że śmierć Nemu wywołała w Mayurim ludzkie uczucia (trząsł się), jednakże szybko się okazało, że był to tylko zachwyt umiejętnościami Arrancara. Uleczył dziewczynę tylko dlatego, że nie miał innego pomocnika, a w stanie w jakim zostawił ją Espada nie była zdolna do pomocy. Uleczył ją niecodziennym, kontrowersyjnym sposobem. W walce z Espadą, Kurotsuchi używał po trochu swych eksperymentów, aby zobaczyć efekty m. in. nadludzki lek na przeciwniku czy mikroby szpiegujące w ciele Uryū Ishidy. Robi wszystko, aby przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swą korzyść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 303, strony 11-12 Historia thumb|left|190px|Mayuri jako więzień w Siedlisku Larw ponad 110 lat temu Niewiele wiadomo o historii Mayuriego. Wiadomo, że 110 lat temu był więźniem w Siedlisku Larw, ponieważ był uważany za nieprzewidywalnego i bardzo niebezpiecznego. Kisuke Urahara wraz z Hiyori Sarugaki przyszli go uwolnić z celi, ponieważ Kisuke potrzebował go do Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii ze względu na jego geniusz. Dostał propozycję zostania wiceprezesem, pomimo początkowego braku przekonania do tej idei, zgodził się, kiedy Urahara powiedział, o ewentualnym odziedziczeniu całej Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 4-8 9 lat później widzimy Mayuriego wraz z Kisuke i Hiyori, którzy spacerują po Soul Society. Spotykają ówczesnego kapitana 5. Oddziału Shinjiego Hirako i jego porucznika Sōsuke Aizena, po czym witają się i zaczynają rozmawiać. Mayuri wykazał niechęć do Shinjiego, więc nie podejmował z nim rozmowy. Widać jego obojętność na słowa Aizena, który tłumaczy reszcie, że 9. Oddział został wysłany na śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 4-9 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri w laboratorium Później widzimy go w laboratorium, gdy każe Hiyori przynieść kilka rzeczy dla niego. Dziewczyna denerwuje się i pyta, jakim prawem on jej rozkazuje, skoro jest żołnierzem trzeciej rangi, a ona wicekapitanem. Kurotsuchi tłumaczy, że w SRT to on jest od niej wyższy rangą, a ona jest zwykłym naukowcem. Po tym wchodzi Urahara z nowym wynalazkiem - Gigai. Jeden z oficerów 9. Oddziału przybywa do laboratorium i prosi o wysłanie kogoś z 12. Oddziału na miejsce, gdzie znaleźli trop w sprawie tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai. Urahara proponuje Hiyori, po czym ta zaprzecza i mówi, że ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, a takie osoby jak Akon, które się obijają powinny odwalać taką robotę. Ostatecznie jednak Hiyori wyrusza na miejsce zdarzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 8-13 Po ucieczce Urahary, Tessaia Tsukabishiego, Yoruichi Shihōin i przyszłych Visoredów, Mayuri przejmuje stanowisko Kisuke, zostając drugim dyrektorem Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Jako szef SRT Mayuri rozpoczął Projekt Nemuri, polegający na stworzeniu nowej formy życia z "komórek Konpaku". Przy pomocy embrionu stworzonego przy piątej próbie, Mayuri zmodyfikował swój Zanpakutō i osiągnął Bankai. Dzięki temu zajął pozycję Urahary jako kapitan 12. Oddziału. Siódma próba okazała się sukcesem w postaci Nemu. Mayuri oświadczył, że stworzenie nowej duszy z niczego to senne marzenie każdego Shinigami. Wyjaśnił, że głupotą jest śnić na jawie dlatego nazwał projekt ironicznym mianem Nemuri.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 642, strony 6-7 Jakiś czas później, Mayuri jest obecny na spotkaniu kapitanów, gdzie Isshin Shiba składa raport o swojej walce z Hollowem w mieście Naruki. Mayuri narzeka, że Shiba nie przyniósł nawet szczątków tego tajemniczego Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 533, strona 12 W późniejszych latach dowiadujemy się, że eksperymentował na Quincych, w tym też na dziadku Ishidy - Sōkenie Ishidzie. Uważał, że po śmierci Sōkena, Quincy już nie istnieli. Był rozczarowany, że Uryū był jego wnukiem, a on nie zabił wszystkich Quincy. Jednak stwierdził, że skończył nad nimi badania, a Ishida go nie interesował.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 123, strony 14-18 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Mayuri na spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13 Mayuri jest obecny na spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13 w sprawie błędu kapitana Gina Ichimaru. Nie zabił Ryoka, gdy miał na to okazję, a skoro jest kapitanem, nie powinien mieć z tym problemów. Yamamoto czeka na jego usprawiedliwienie, ale Ichimaru mówi mu, że nie ma żadnego i po prostu popełnił błąd. Zaraki i Mayuri komentują jego zachowanie, szydząc z niego, jednak zostają uciszeni przez Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 82, strony 3-4 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi zatrzymuje Mayuriego Podczas afery z przybyciem Ryoka, Mayuri postanawia znaleźć ich i użyć jako króliki doświadczalne. W czasie przesłuchania, Kurotsuchi próbuje przesłuchać Ikkaku Madarame, podczas gdy jest leczony w siedzibie 4 Oddziału. Ikkaku nie chce powiedzieć mu o szczegółach walki. Mayuri stwierdza, że skoro Ikkaku nie chce mu pomóc, musi być ukarany za swoje postępowanie, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez kapitana Zarakiego i pyta, od kiedy ma władzę nad członkami innych dywizji. Niezachwycony Kurotsuchi opuszcza siedzibę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 93, strony 8-12 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri naciska guzik, by zdetonować ciała swoich podwładnych W końcu spotyka Orihime Inoue i Uryū Ishidę. Stara się użyć swoich członków jako bomb, by zastawić pułapkę na Ryoka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 18-19 Po aktywacji eksplozji przez Mayuriego, Orihime w porę chroni siebie i Ishidę swoją tarczą - Santen Kesshun.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 121, strony 1-5 Ishida spostrzega Mayuriego, podczas gdy ten jest zafascynowany umiejętnościami Inoue pyta ją, czy nie chciałaby zostać jego obiektem badań. Uporczywie ją zachęca, podczas gdy Ishida stanowczo mówi "nie". Ishida następnie przemieszcza się za Mayuriego z aktywowanym łukiem, na co ten odpowiada, że jest dość szybki jak na Quincy. Zauważa, że jest to wymarła rasa i dawno nie widział żadnego z nich, ale stwierdza, że zakończył już nad nimi badania, więc staje się wobec niego obojętny. Ishida zadaje pytanie kim jest Mayuri, ten stwierdza, że przed wyruszeniem do Soul Society powinien dowiedzieć się o Shinigami i Gotei 13, po czym podaje swoje imię i stopień. Ishida, wiedząc już z kim ma do czynienia, prosi Orihime o oddalenie się od niego. Gdy się oddala, Mayuri wyciąga rękę, by zatrzymać swój obiekt badań, lecz zostaje przecięta przez strzałę Ishidy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 121, strony 8-19 thumb|left|190px|Nemu trafiona Shikai Mayuriego By przywrócić swoje ramię do poprzedniego stanu, Mayuri używa Hojiku-Zai. Zauważa, że nie ważne czy Orihime jest daleko, im szybciej pokona Ishidę, tym szybciej będzie mógł rozpocząć badania nad śledzoną przez niego Inoue. Ishida zaczyna strzelać w Mayuriego, lecz ten z łatwością unika strzał. Mayuri mówi, że używanie Shunpo jest męczące i zamiast unikać, zabije go, po czym uwalnia Shikai. Jego wicekapitan - Nemu łapie w locie Ishidę, blokując go, co pozwala Mayuriemu zranić Quincy. Krzyczy na Nemu, że nie puściła go, gdy go zaatakował, po czym ta przeprasza, lecz Kurotsuchi uderza ją i znów zwraca swoją uwagę na Ishidę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 122, strony 3-19 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri tnie Ishidę po raz drugi Gdy Nemu prosi o pomoc medyczną, Mayuri krzyczy na nią i twierdzi, że jego wynalazek nie może się zepsuć. Kiedy uderza Nemu, Ishida protestuje i krzyczy. Ten tłumaczy Ishidzie, że Nemu jest jego wynalazkiem, jego "córką", więc nie może tak po prostu umrzeć. Gdy ten dalej protestuje, zauważa, że ma sparaliżowaną rękę. Mayuri tłumaczy mu zdolność jego miecza. Miecz posiada truciznę paraliżującą, lecz Ishida nadal odczuwa ból. Dźga Ishidę w ramię po raz kolejny, powodując mu wielki ból. Mayuri każe następnie Nemu zabić Ishidę, ale zauważa, że jest sparaliżowana jego Shikai, co go denerwuje. Ishida każe mu się zatrzymać, a Mayuri pyta go, czy ma do czynienia z durną (jego zdaniem) dumą Quincy. Szydzi z niego, że nawet przed śmiercią będą przysięgać na dumę Quincy. Ishida dowiaduje się od niego, że to on wybił cały ród Quincy, a swoje badania zakończył na jego dziadku, pokazuje mu nawet jego zdjęcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 123 Ishida jest rozwścieczony faktem, że Mayuri zabił jego dziadka i jego beztroską, radosną minę. Przysięga na dumę Quincy zabić Kurotsuchiego. Wykorzystuje rzadką technikę, dzięki której może się podnieść pomimo paraliżu. Mayuri jest zaskoczony, że taki dzieciak stosuje tak niespotykaną technikę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 124, strony 1-4 Wyciąga następnie Kusarigama i postanawia utrzymać Ishidę przy życiu, by później rozpocząć nad nim badania. Ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Ishida zrywa kolec ze swojej rękawicy, uwalniając Pełną Moc Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 124, strony 10-19 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri uwalnia swoje Bankai Mayuri stwierdza, że nigdy nie widział takiej techniki i nie ma pojęcia, co w tej formie może zrobić. Zauważa, że Ishida pochłania energię duchową z pobliskich budynków i przekształca je w moc. Ishida ładuje strzałę i mówi, że jeśli będzie błagał o litość, to oszczędzi mu życie. Mayuri uwalnia swój Bankai i mówi, żeby nie był taki arogancki. Stwierdza, że trucizna Konijiki z pewnością go zabije i wysyła go w stronę Ishidy. Zanim stworzenie dociera do niego, Ishida odpala strzałę niszcząc je oraz przebijając na wylot Mayuriego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 125 Mimo śmiertelnych obrażeń, Mayuri wciąż stoi na nogach. Wbija swój miecz w gardło i zamienia się w zieloną ciecz, po czym ucieka pobliskimi kanałami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 126, strony 1-6 Później widzimy go, gdy dociera do niego wiadomość od Isane Kotetsu o zdradzie Aizena. Po zadaniu pytania przez jego córkę, odpowiada, że nie jest zainteresowany tą sytuacją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strony 13-14 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Mayuri wraz z innymi kapitanami szukają informacji o Bount Mayuri pojawia się ponownie w trakcie inwazji Bount w Świecie Żywych w swoim biurze, gdzie po chwili pojawia się kapitan 8. Oddziału Shunsui Kyōraku wraz z kapitanem 13. Oddziału Jūshirō Ukitake, którzy chcą się dowiedzieć o nowych przeciwnikach. Naukowiec odmawia udzielenia informacji, ale kiedy goście odchodzą, informuje ich, że wszelkie informacje o Bount zostały w tajemniczy sposób skasowane.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 71 Później na zebraniu kapitanów oświadcza, że nie wśród nich zdrajcy, który skasowałby dane o nowym wrogu, ponieważ zrobił to były członek 11. Oddziału Maki Ichinose.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 75 Kurotsuchi tłumaczy całą historię, gdzie Bount polegli jakiś czas temu z Quincy. Oni mogą żywić się duszami żyjących osób w celu zwiększenia mocy. Mayuri stwierdza, że im więcej jest ludzi, tym aktywniejsi są Bount.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 78 Jakiś czas później Kurotsuchi dalej szuka informacji o wrogu i chcąc mieć jednego z nich jako obiekt badań, wysyła Nemu do Uryū, aby mu dała Sōshingu w celu tymczasowego przywrócenia mocy Quincy w zamian za pomoc w wysłaniu Bount do Soul Society. Tymczasem Yamamoto zaczyna podejrzewać Mayuriego o zdradę i wysyła Byakuyę Kuchiki, aby poszukać w jego rodzinie informacji o Bount.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 87 thumb|left|190px|Początek walki Mayuriego z Sawatarim W trakcie ataku wroga na Seireitei, Kurotsuchi postanawia pokazać swoją lojalność poprzez pokonanie jednego z Bount - Sawatariego. Bount atakuje go za pomocą swojej lalki - "Baura", która odgryza mu lewą rękę. Mayuri wykorzystując swe medyczne umiejętności regeneruje swoją rękę, używa swoje Zanpakutō, aby sparaliżować lalkę Sawatariego i trafia właściciela w prawe ramię. Po przezwyciężeniu trucizny, lalka chowa się z panem w inny wymiar, ale Shinigami wykorzystując specjalny czujnik odnajduje go. Po chwili Bount atakuje przeciwnika całą mocą Baury poprzez wykorzystanie mocy innych Shinigami wchłoniętych przez lalkę. Mayuri widząc to, jest zmuszony użyć Bankai i zabija wroga. Konfrontacja pozostawiła na nim poważne rany, ale jest mocno zawiedziony, że nie udaje mu się pozostawić go przy życiu.Bleach anmie; Odcinki 100-101 Arrancar Widoczny jest, kiedy Yamamoto wzywa nadzwyczajne spotkanie, na którym zbierają się wszyscy kapitanowie Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strona 17 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Mayuri pojawia się w Hueco Mundo w nowym wyglądzie W Hueco Mundo pojawia się by pomóc Renjiemu i Ishidzie w pokonaniu Szayelaporro Granza - 8. Espady. W walce towarzyszy mu Nemu, lecz tylko przygląda się ich walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 298-299 Szayelaporro próbuje użyć swoich lalek Voodoo, rani Mayuriego, po czym upada. Nagle wstaje i pewnie staje na nogi, co powoduje, że Granz dalej zaczyna niszczyć jego narządy, lecz ten nie odczuwa żadnego bólu. Okazuje się, że Kurotsuchi wszczepił sobie fałszywe narządy, by zapobiec ranom. Znał umiejętności Szayelaporro i przestudiował je, dzięki bakteriom wszczepionym w Ishidę, podczas ich ostatniej walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 299 i 303 Następnie Arrancar bierze Nemu za zakładniczkę, po czym Mayuri uwalnia Bankai i pożera Szayelaporro. Granz używa odrodzenia, aby odtworzyć się wewnątrz Nemu pod wpływem środków zawartych w jej ciele. Mayuri jest zaintrygowany umiejętności przeciwnika i żąda ujawnienia innych technik. Espada wykorzystując moment atakuje naukowca jego Bankai, które po chwili zostaje zniszczone przez właściciela i wraca do formy katany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 12-16 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri zabija Szayelaporro Mayuri jest rozczarowany, że Szayelaporro nie przygotował sobie zapasowego planu na takie sytuacje. Mayuri tłumaczy działanie trucizny, zawartej w ciele Nemu, jest to "nadludzki narkotyk", który sprawia, że zmysły Granza są spowolnione na tyle, że to co Kurotsuchi do niego powie, dotrze do jego mózgu za setki lat. Mayuri stwierdza, że Szayelaporro nie był prawdziwym naukowcem, ponieważ sądził, że jest doskonały, a naukowiec nigdy nie będzie doskonały, ponieważ ciągle odkrywa nowe dziedziny i wynalazki. Wysuwa swój miecz i powoli wbija się w serce Espady zadając mu ból "trwający" przez kilkaset lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 305-306 W poszukiwaniu laboratorium Szayela, Mayuri zauważa, że Nemu nie może mu pomóc, ponieważ jest ranna. Zirytowany kapitan określa ją jako "wrzód" ożywia ją w przedziwny i oryginalny sposób, po czym odkopują laboratorium, w którym znajduje się kilka zawieszonych ciał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 10-18 Po tym Mayuri daje antidotum Ishidzie i Renjiemu z powodu zatruciem się oparami trucizny i uszkodzeń narządów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 307, strony 4-6 Po zagojeniu się ran Uryū, Mayuri daje mu wynalezioną przez niego minę przeciw Arrancarom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strona 6 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Po incydencie z wypuszczeniem zmodyfikowanych Hollowów i interwencji ze strony 3. Oddziału, Mayuri wścieka się z powodu braku obiektów do badań oraz obwinia za to swoją córkę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 172 Później jest widoczny w trakcie spotkania kapitanów w związku z pomysłem Shūsuke Amagaia o współpracy między oddziałami.Manga Bleach; Odcinek 179 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Mayuri wraz z Nemu ciągnącą "zdobycz wojenną" Gdy Byakuya Kuchiki mówi Ichigo aby wrócił do Sztucznej Karakury, Kurosaki twierdzi, że nie może tego zrobić na własną rękę, bo to Kisuke otworzył mu Gargantę, a on nie potrafi tego zrobić. Mayuri nagle pojawia się za nimi wraz z Nemu, która ciągnie za sobą ogromny wagon, Kurotsuchi skarży się, że Ichigo polega tylko na Uraharze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strona 12-13 Byakuya jest zadziwiony dobrym nastrojem Mayuriego i pyta, czy jest to spowodowane wielkim wagonem stojącym za nim. Kurotsuchi potwierdza, że jest w świetnym nastroju, ale nie tylko z powodu zdobyczy, ale też z tego powodu, że w tym samym miejscu może analizować strukturę Garganty. Każe Nemu przygotować się do przeniesienia Ichigo do Sztucznej Karakury, Mayuri ostrzega, że ten proces jest eksperymentem oraz musi się zgodzić na wykonanie go i zostaniem "Obiektem Badawczym Nr 1".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 13-14 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri i Nemu otwierają Gargantę Później przybywa Retsu Unohana, która proponuje towarzyszenie Ichigo w drodze do Sztucznej Karakury. Mayuri jest zaskoczony, że chce być obiektem jego badań, a ona uśmiecha się i mówi, że wierzy w niego i ma nadzieję, że eksperyment zakończy się sukcesem. Poza tym jeśli nie stworzyłby pomyślnie Garganty, nawet po analizie w Hueco Mundo, to Urahara by go wyśmiał. Potem Mayuri otwiera Gargantę, przed wejściem do niej Ichigo zauważa, że Kurotsuchi jest bardzo podobny do Kisuke, co doprowadza go do furii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 15-19 Po tych słowach obiecał sobie, że będzie powoli zadawał takie cierpienie, jakiego jeszcze nie doświadczył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 381, strony 2-5 Byakuya pyta Mayuriego czemu nie wyruszy razem z Unohaną i Kurosakim. Ten odpowiada, że jest jeszcze bardzo dużo okazów do zbadania w Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 381, strony 12-13 Następnie jest widziany po zakończeniu walki Ichigo z Aizenem. Mayuri nadzoruje kontrolę filarów w celu ustalenia czy są wolne od anomalii. Przerywa mu jeden z jego podwładnych, który mówi mu, aby zaczekał na innych Shinigami w mieście. Kurotsuchi decyduje dać im czas i liczy do dziesięciu, dając taki odstęp czasu Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 1-3 Później zaczyna regularne badania w Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strona 7 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Mayuri wraz z innymi na wzgórzu Sōgyoku Kurotsuchi jest obecny na wzgórzu Sōkyoku, kiedy zwołano nadzwyczajne spotkanie między różnymi rangą Shinigami. Kiedy pojawia się Muramasa oświadcza im, że Głównodowodzącego tutaj nie ma. Po nieudanej interwencji Sajina Komamury, Mayuri zauważa brak Reiatsu w swoim mieczu i mocno zaintrygowany pyta się intruza, jakim sposobem zdołał wyciągnąć dusze Zanpakutō z katan Shinigami. Muramasa wyjaśnia, że rzucił na nie czar, aby je uwolnić z ich "więzienia". Po chwili zmaterializowany Ashisogi Jizō pojawia się przed nim wywołując u Mayuriego lekki uśmieszek.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 thumb|left|190px|Spięcie między Mayurim a Unohaną o lekarstwo na truciznę Jakiś czas później po sprzeczce z Marechiyo Ōmaedą stwierdza, że dusze Zanpakutō i właściciele mają między sobą nietypową więź. Po badaniu na Gegetsuburi należącego do wicekapitana stwierdza, że jeżeli zostaną zabite lub pokonane przez własnych właścicieli, to wrócą do normy. W innym przypadku katana może się złamać na pół i nigdy nie powróci do swej formy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 240 Po odkryciu zdrady ze strony Byakuyi Kuchiki, Mayuri przybywa na miejsce, gdzie detonuje swoją duszę zanim zostaje ukarana przez Kenpachiego za wtrącenie się w walkę. W trakcie próby leczenia zatrutego Kurosakiego, na miejsce przybywa Retsu Unohana ze swym oddziałem, aby przejąć sytuację od Kurotsuchiego. Po uszkodzeniu swojego miecza wyjaśnia, że teraz idzie zbadać to, aby móc cofnąć działanie Muramasy na dusze katan.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 Później kończy analizę i zaczyna niwelować pranie mózgu z dusz Zanpakutō i dzięki temu mogą dołączyć do swoich partnerów walczących w Świecie Żywych.'' Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 254 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Zszokowany Mayuri po zobaczeniu zrujnowanego SRT Podczas, gdy wszyscy odpoczywają po incydencie z rebelią dusz Zanpakutō, pojawiają się dziwne istoty na terenie klanu Kuchiki i powodują dość duże zniszczenia. Po pokonaniu jednego z nich, Byakuya i Rukia przychodzą do Mayuriego, aby uzyskać od niego jakieś informacje. Naukowiec ujawnia, że nigdy nie stwierdził, żeby dusze katan na zawsze powróciły do swojej pierwotnej formy i pokazuje im to na przykładzie odrestaurowanego Ashisogi Jizō. Po chwili wyjaśnia, że niektóre dusze, które Muramasa zbuntował, zabiły swoich właścicieli. Pomimo, że powinni zniknąć wraz z "panami" to przekształciły się w istoty, które nazwał je "Tōjū". Po chwili ostrzega, że mogą w każdej chwili aktywować swoje Bankai, kiedy uzyskają pełną moc oraz prosi, że jak znajdą jednego z nich to przynieść go żywego w nienaruszonym stanie. Później, gdy Rukia łapie jednego z nich i wysyła go do Kurotsuchiego, ten jest wprost wniebowzięty.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 256 Pomimo swej radości z analizy "osobników", Mayuri nie spieszy się w sprawie szybkiego powrotu dusz Zanpakutō do formy miecza, ale zgadza się po "łapówce" w postaci słodkości od Nanao Ise. Kiedy zaczyna badania stwierdził, że Tōjū jest zainteresowany tylko w połowie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Jakiś czas później wraz z pracownikami wyrusza na badanie terenowe. Po powrocie odkrywa, że budynki SRT są w ruinie po wybrykach Senbonzakury i Zabimaru robiąc mocno "zszokowaną" minę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 263 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Mayuri słucha relacji zaginionych wicekapitanów Mayuri jest wzywany do biura Yamamoto, gdzie wszechkapitan prosi go o jego zdanie w kwestii dziwnego zniknięcia wicekapitanów w czasie przechodzenia przez Dangai. Po chwili wyjaśnia, że byli w Świecie Żywych, ale nie było zapisu o przejściu przez wymiar. Kurotsuchi wścieka się, kiedy Tōshirō Hitsugaya stwierdza, że 12. Oddział musiał coś przeoczyć. Kiedy Nanao Ise i Rangiku Matsumoto wracają do Soul Society, twierdziły, że minęły zaledwie trzy godziny od zniknięcia, co potwierdza teorię kapitana 10. Oddziału. thumb|right|190px|Mayuri wraz z Kenpachim bada Dangai Po tym zdarzeniu Genryūsai zwołuje nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri wyjaśnia, że poszerza się czasowa przepaść między Światem Ludzi a Soul Society. Po chwili żąda przeprowadzenia badań w celu zbadania dziwnej anomalii, która go dotyczy. Yamamoto wysyła go i kapitana 11. Oddziału jako ochronę przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem. W Dangai Mayuri informuje Akona o zakłóceniu połączenia, tłumacząc, że to może być czyjeś dzieło. Po chwili krzyczy na Zarakiego i Yachiru, aby przestali się wygłupiać. W tym momencie detektor Nemu coś wykrył i nagle przed nimi pojawia się żółte światło należące do Kōtotsu i znikają w wybuchu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 thumb|left|190px|Kurotsuchi w trakcie zebrania członków Gotei 13 w pokoju Ichigo Jakiś czas później Mayuri wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 uciekają z Dangai i pojawiają się w Świecie Żywych, gdzie mówi do swojego członka SRT Kagerōzy Inaby, że wykonał coś dużego jak na stanowisko. Informuje go również, że zapłaci za to milion razy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Po ucieczce Inaby, Kurotsuchi wraz z innymi uciekinierami zbiera się na spotkanie w pokoju Ichigo. Oświadcza im, że nowy wróg jest Żołnierz siódmej rangiem jego oddziału i monitorował stan Dangai oraz to on odpowiada za anomalie w Świecie Przejścia. Robił to tak, aby później zastąpić członków Seireitei sztucznymi duszami zwanymi Reigai. Ichigo zastanawia się, czemu Kagerōza chciał za wszelką cenę zabrać z tego świata Nozomi Kujō. Mayuri odpowiada mu, że ona może mieć coś w sobie jak Hōgyoku w Gigai Rukii Kuchiki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri przebija Kagerōzę Później Mayuri jako przybrany Reigai przybywa do Seireitei jako ochrona Inaby. Kiedy wróg wycofuje się, wbija mu w plecy swój Zanpakutō ukazując swojemu podwładnemu drwinę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 Wyjaśnia mu, że w trakcie inwazji Reigai wicekapitanów na Świat Żywych, on ukrył się w Dangai i przeniknął do Soul Society niszcząc swój odpowiednik i zastąpił go używając bransoletki i specjalnych soczewek. Mówi do niego, że dodatkowo wstrzyknął mu specjalny narkotyk, po czym wystrzeliwuje swoje ramię do Inaby i wiąże go. Żołnierz siódmej rangiowi udaje się uwolnić, a Mayuri będąc pewnym siebie zamyka oczy, podchodzi do niego i mówi, że Inaba może go zaatakować. Przeciwnik nie wykonuje ataku, a Kurotsuchi będąc blisko Kagerōzy mocno go rani. Wtedy wyjaśnia mu działanie specyfiku, który zatrzymuje proces myślenia, ale nie krępuje ruchów. thumb|left|190px|Mayuri jest atakowany przez Reigai Komamury od tyłu W trakcie gnębienia wroga przez Mayuriego, Suì-Fēng domaga się, aby pospieszył się i wykończył Inabę. Po chwili zjawia się Reigai Isane Kotetsu, która chce pomóc swojemu mistrzowi, co skłania naukowca do uniku. Kiedy antagonista serii pokonuje sztuczną duszę, Kurotsuchi stwierdza, że jego emocje zaczynają dominować nad myśleniem. Kiedy Kagerōza połyka pigułkę i jest wyrzucony z otrutego ciała, Mayuri zdziwiony stwierdza, że teraz to Reigai przejął narkotyk. Po chwili Inaba atakuje go zmuszając do odwrotu. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że to Inaba był odpowiedzialny za rozwój Zmodyfikowanych Dusz, stwierdza, że to żart, ale dowiaduje się, że to prawda. Gdy pojawiają się wcześniej pokonane Reigai, Kurotsuchi odpowiada Hitsugayi, że dopóki ma się pigułkę, można zrobić ich nieskończoną ilość. Chwilę później jest atakowany przez Reigai Sajina Komamury.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 On wraz z innymi kapitanami są zmuszeni do odwrotu. Później, kiedy Urahara wraz z Kurosakim są ścigani przez sztuczne dusze, Mayuri z innymi oryginałami pomagają im.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 336 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri kontra Reigai Unohany W trakcie walk w Seireitei, Kurotsuchi stoi z boku bacznie przyglądając się zwarciom, aby przynajmniej jeden z Reigai nie był mocno uszkodzony. Natomiast stojąca niedaleko niego Reigai Unohany znieważa go uważając przeciwnika za słabeusza, co skłania naukowca do zaatakowania jej, aby ją później zbadać. Kiedy traci rękę z powodu użycia Sajō Sabaku, wstrzykuje sobie serum, które regeneruje mu kończynę oraz śmieje się z niej, że jest "nieudana". Nagle zza pleców atakuje Mayuriego Reigai Kenpachiego mocno go raniąc. Zszokowany Kurotsuchi nie wiedząc jak to się stało, pada na ziemię.Bleach anmie; Odcinek 339 Później okazuje się, że Mayuri specjalnie upozorował swoją śmierć, aby uciec z pola bitwy w postaci cieczy oraz pomóc Uraharze pokonać swój odpowiednik w celu dostania się do laboratorium Kagerōzy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Mayuri jest jednym z dwóch kapitanów, którzy nie zjawili się na spotkaniu w siedzibie 1. Oddziału w związku z przybyciem Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Jest obecny w SRT kiedy dostają informacje o znikających Hollowach. Twierdzi, że jedyną rasą mogącą eliminować Hollowy, są oni sami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strona 5 Później, na zebraniu kapitanów składa raport dotyczący Wandenreich. Wyjaśnia, że to oni stoją za tajemniczym znikaniem Hollów oraz że to Quincy. Twierdzi, że potrafią oni zatrzymywać Bankai oraz prawdopodobnie pragną zemsty. Yamamoto przerywa mu i pyta gdzie znajduje się ich siedziba, lecz Mayuri odpowiada, że nie udało mu się tego jeszcze ustalić. Wszechkapitan rozkazuje przygotować się wszystkim do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri rusza na pomoc w walce ze Stern Ritter Mayuri tłumaczy Yamamoto, że rozkazał członkom 12. Oddziału zabić 28 tysięcy mieszkańców Rukongai w celu zachowania równowagi dusz. Twierdzi, że przewidział taką możliwość po poznaniu Uryū Ishidy. Kiedy Genryūsai zwraca mu uwagę, odpiera, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za całą sytuację, ponieważ 1000 lat temu nie zabił tamtego człowieka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 15-17 W czasie ataku Stern Ritter i po dowiedzeniu się o kradzieży czterech Bankai, Mayuri wścieka się. Wybiega razem z Nemu, komentując, że zamiast poczekać na ich analizę, kapitanowie bez sensu atakują Quincy; nazywa ich bandą idiotów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 7-8 Po porażce Yamamoto, wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 Po wycofaniu się wojsk Wandenreich, Mayuri szuka Ichigo, by pomóc mu naprawić złamany Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 10 Tłumaczy jednak, że naprawa jest niemożliwa. Wyjaśnia niedowierzającemu Ichigo, że uszkodzony Bankai nigdy nie wraca do wcześniejszej formy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 2-5 Rozmowę przerywa im Kon, którego Mayuri szybko przywraca do prawidłowych rozmiarów. Chwilę potem zostaje powiadomiony o przybyciu Gwardii Królewskiej i proponuje Kurosakiemu by poszedł z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 8-9 Jak wszyscy kapitanowie, Kurotsuchi jest obecny podczas pojawienia się członków Gwardii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strona 11 Potem, Mayuri zauważa, że w jednej z baniek Senjumaru znajduje się Tensa Zangetsu z jego laboratorium i mówi, że Senjumaru jak zwykle go lekceważy. Shutara odpowiada, że tylko dotknęła klamki, a drzwi same się otworzyły. Dodaje, że zamek był łatwiejszy do otwarcia niż ostatnim razem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 16-17 Gdy Kisuke Urahara nawiązuje wideorozmowę z Ichigo za pośrednictwem głowy Kona, zainteresowany taką formą przekazu Mayuri nakazuje złapać zabawkę. Kisuke próbuje kontynuować, ale Mayuri nie daje za wygraną i próbuje dowiedzieć się jak to działa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri wraz z Nemu w nowym wynalazku Kurotsuchi zamyka się wraz z córką w swoim gabinecie i przeprowadza badania, które szokują podglądających przez ukrytą kamerę członków oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 539, strony 2-4 Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, ukazuje się w nowym stroju, będącym jego najnowszym wynalazkiem. Za nim pojawia się Nemu w podobnym ubraniu. Kapitan wtrąca się w rozmowę z Askinem Nakk Le Vaarem, który pojawia się w sali 12. Oddziału. Kurotsuchi tłumaczy sposób działania ich wymiaru, a także rzeczywiste położenie Lodowego Pałacu. Mówi, iż zdążył przeanalizować działanie cieni Quincy, przez co był w stanie przekształcić laboratorium tak, by nie pojawił się tam żaden cień.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 15-17 Askin poddaje się, mówiąc, że walka z nim zajmie mu zbyt dużo czasu. Kiedy udaje, że odchodzi, odwraca się do kapitana i pyta, czy nie zamierza za nim iść. Ten nie wykazuje jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania i popiera jego decyzję o odejściu. Dodaje, iż potrzebuje trochę czasu, by przeanalizować jego Reiatsu, a jego prowokacja mająca na celu zaciągnięcie go na obce terytorium nie przyniesie efektu. Rozmowę Kurotsuchiego i Stern Rittera przerywa silny nacisk mocy duchowej kapitan Suì-Fēng. Od podwładnego dowiaduje się, iż po tak dużej energii można stwierdzić, iż udało jej się pokonać swojego przeciwnika bez użycia Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 1-4 thumb|190px|left|Kisuke pojawia się za Mayurim Chwilę później wyczuwa, iż dwa źródła Reiatsu zniknęły. Podwładny precyzuje, iż aury należały do Hitsugayi i Suì-Fēng. Kurotsuchi zdaje sobie sprawę, że w obecnej chwili jest jedynym kapitanem, który jest w stanie walczyć bez Bankai. Jego przemyślenia przerywa połączenie od Urahary. Kisuke powiadamia go, iż znalazł metodę na odzyskanie skradzionych technik.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strona 17 Z dość krytycznym nastawieniem wysłuchuje byłego kapitana, po czym przerywa mu i rozłącza się, twierdząc, iż umieszczenie pluskwy w jego ubraniach bez zgody było wysoce nieodpowiednie. Uraharze nie przeszkadza jednak zerwanie połączenia, gdyż po chwili pojawia się w laboratorium. Proponuje Kurotsuchiemu połączenie sił, jednak ten odmawia, tłumacząc, iż budynek SRT został zniszczony przez Quincych. Kisuke stwierdza jednak, iż jedno z pomieszczeń nadal jest całe. Wskazuje na sekretny pokój, chwaląc przy tym nadzwyczajną spostrzegawczość na temat cieni wroga. Gdy naukowcy przygotowują się do transmisji z Shinigami za pośrednictwem Tenteikūra, Urahara objaśnia działanie Shin'eiyaku. Naukowcy uzupełniają się wzajemnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strony 7-16 Kiedy Stern Ritterzy uwalniają swoje Quincy: Vollständig, Mayuri i Kisuke zastanawiają się nad poradzeniem sobie z ich techniką. Niespodziewanie Urahara dostaje telefon od Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 17 thumb|right|190px|Arrancary pojawiają się za Mayurim Gdy Giselle Gewelle wyjaśnia Ikkaku i Yumichice w jaki sposób zamienia innych w zombie, dołącza do nich Mayuri w swoim świetlistym kombinezonie. Z uśmiechem mówi, że Quincy przykuła jego uwagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strona 17 Choć Giselle nie dostrzega go przez blask, Mayuri oznajmia, iż wielcy przeciwnicy zawsze lśnią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 1-2 Widząc jak Gewelle znęca się nad Bambiettą, Kurotsuchi stwierdza, że prawie łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Gdy Bambietta wypuszcza pociski, Nemu zabiera Mayuriego, a ten spostrzega, iż prędkość pocisków jest stała. Mówi, iż Nemu wie co ma robić, a córka otwiera walizkę, pytając o parametry; Mayuri odpiera, iż trzy sekundy wystarczą. Niewielkie kule absorbują bomby Basterbine i detonują po chwili. Naukowiec podnosi urządzenie i tłumaczy jego działanie, po czym oferuje obojgu Quincy gruntowne badanie. Gewelle pyta, którą dwójkę ma dokładnie na myśli; za jej pojawia się zastęp zombi-Shinigami. Kurotsuchi komentuje, iż dla osoby tak miłosiernej jak on, zabicie członków Gotei 13 nie jest łatwe. Orzeka, iż musi pozostawić to komuś neutralnemu i prosi, by Arrancary były tak miłe i zrobiły coś pożytecznego. Dordoni, Cirucci, Luppi oraz Charlotte pojawiają się za nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 7-17 Gdy Arrancary zaczynają się kłócić, Mayuri wciska przycisk, porażając ich za pogaduszki. Bawiąc się guzikiem tłumaczy, iż to tylko impuls, przekazujący ból do mózgu. Gdy wspomina, że kradzież ze skarbca Szayelaporro nie była stratą czasu, pojawia się Charlotte, dumny iż detonator na niego nie działa. Mayuri wciska przycisk, rażąc Charlotte'a, który, lekko dymiąc, przyjmuje finezyjną pozę. Giselle pyta, czy kapitan sądzi, iż jego czwórka pokona jej zombie. Arrancary krzyczą, iż nie ma szans, by przegrali z Shinigami. Choć Ikkaku i Yumichika wołają, że większość zombie to członkowie 11. Oddziału, Kurotsuchi przypomina im słowa wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 6-12 Zaraz potem Mayuri wyczuwa przemienionego w zombie Hitsugayę..Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 18-19 Widząc jak Hitsugaya rozprawia się z Yumichiką i Ikkaku, Mayuri po jego ruchach stwierdza, że zombie zapewne został przemieniony za życia. Gdy Giselle tłumaczy, że takie zombie mają świeże komórki i może nimi sterować wedle uznania, naukowiec oznajmia, iż to absurdalne – ze śmiechem pyta, co jest zabawnego w kontrolowaniu kogoś pozbawionego świadomości. Wtedy przed Tōshirō staje Charlotte; Mayuri krzyczy, by się wycofał, ale zombie błyskawicznie tnie Arrancara. Mayuri używa Kidō, zamykając Hitsugayę. Mówi, że nie może tolerować takiego okrucieństwa wobec jego obiektów (przynajmniej bez jego zgody). Szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu zdradza, iż specjalnie dla niego ma miriady narkotyków, których z rozkoszą wypróbuje. Dodaje, że w końcu to dla dobra Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 592, strony 9-17 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri konfrontuje się z zombie-[[Hitsugaya|Hitsugayą]] Unika cięcia zombie, a z rękawów wypuszcza sieć Kidō. Gdy ten uskakuje i naciera, Mayuri wysuwa ostrze, blokując jego Zanpakutō. Stwierdza, że zapewne dziwi go, że laboratoryjny odludek paruje jego ciosy, i wyjaśnia, iż zamontował w mieczu sensor, dzięki czemu automatycznie kontruje każde ostrze w jego zasięgu. Materiałem zatrzymuje kolano Hitsugayi, a wybuch rani nogę zombi. Hitsugaya uwalnia Bankai; fala lodu przechodzi przez Kurotsuchiego, a zombi przebija go. Sytuacja powtarza się. Gdy zombi-Hitsugaya jest skołowany, Kurotsuchi komentuje, że jego mózg wreszcie to uchwycił. Z uśmiechem pyta, ile to już razy się wydarzyło. Tłumaczy, że za każdym razem, kiedy zombi zabija go w walce, wraca do punktu wyjścia. Zdradza, iż po dziesięciu powrotach część mózgu zostanie sparaliżowana na 30 sekund. Zombie-Hitsugaya upada porażony. Naukowiec stwierdza, że chyba jeszcze nie może wypuścić swego leku na rynek. Upiornie uśmiechając się oznajmia, że pozostaje pytanie, kiedy podał mu medykament.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593 Wbija Ashisogi Jizō w szyję sparaliżowanego. Stwierdza, że używanie narkotyków na osobie, która nie może stawić oporu jest smutne, ale zadowala się walką słowną i zagłębia strzykawkę w żyle zombi. Przeraźliwy krzyk wydobywa się z gardła Tōshirō. Wtedy pojawiają się przemienieni Kensei, Rose i Rangiku. Oznajmiając, że stoją na drodze jego badaniom, Kurotsuchi nakazuje, by Arrancary się nimi zajęli. Pochyla się nad wykrzywioną bólem twarzą Hitsugayi, nie zamierzając pozwolić, by ktokolwiek przerwał eksperyment.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strony 1-7 Krótko po tym Rose i Kensei wpadają w pułapkę Narkotyku Prekognicji. Mayuri zdradza, iż umieścił go w krwi Arrancarów i wstrzykuje im drugą substancję. Dedukuje, że ilość krwi potrzebna do zombifikacji zależy od poziomu Reiatsu i wyjaśnia, iż na podstawie próbek każdego Shinigami odkrył lek, który podmienia krew na tę, którą on wynalazł. Podsumowuje, że zombie należą teraz do niego i oświadcza Giselle, że to koniec gry; Kensei przebija Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 6-11 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri pokazuje maszynę wzmacniającą Reiatsu Razem z badanymi zombie dołącza do walki Byakuyi, wyjaśniając co zaszło. Choć ich poglądy różnią się, Mayuri mówi, że ochrona Seireitei nawet po śmierci winna być ich pragnieniem. PePe atakuje zombie swą mocą, ale kapitan komentuje, że jego trupy nie znają miłości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 4-5 & 12-15 Później widzimy go z tajemniczymi zbiornikami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strona 13 Kapitan Kurotsuchi dołącza do reszty kapitanów, zebranych w jego laboratorium. Rozwiązuje on problem braku Reiatsu potrzebnego, by otworzyć bramę do wymiaru Króla Dusz za pomocą swojego wynalazku – wzmacniacza Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strony 15-16 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri mówi o swoim wynalazku Po nieudanej próbie zestrzelenia Pałacu Króla Dusz przez Aizena, Kurotsuchi omawia kwestie działania pieczęci ograniczających byłego kapitana 5. Oddziału. Wyjaśnia, że od początku było wiadome, że niemożliwym będzie stłumienie niewyobrażalnego Reiatsu Aizena. Skupiono się więc na tym, aby utrzymać Reiatsu przy jego ciele. Kurotsuchi pokazuje urządzenie umożliwiające regulację zakresu skupienia Reiatsu. Kierownik SRT drwi z Aizena i wyśmiewa fakt, że Sōsuke myślał, iż jego moce przezwyciężą technologię Mayuriego. Kapitan 12. Oddziału oświadcza, że jest to kwestia dumy by Aizen nie zestrzelił Pałacu Króla Dusz dopóki jest spętany jego pieczęciami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 623, strony 6-7 Gdy chwilę później pojawiają się pozostali przy życiu Stern Ritterzy, jest zakłopotany, widząc z nimi pokonaną przez niego Giselle. Dedukuje, że ta, która kontroluje hordę zombie sama jest nieumarła. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi pokazuje mu język.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 623, strona 13 Kapitan Kurotsuchi podchodzi z podejrzliwością wobec oferty pomocy ze strony Bazza-B.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 623, strona 16 thumb|right|190px|Zaraki pojawia się za Mayurim Gdy siły Gotei 13 udają się do wymiaru Króla Dusz, Urahara spostrzega brak kapitana 12. Oddziału. Okazuje się, że Kurotsuchi zamknął za nimi bramę, zmienił współrzędne i ponownie otworzył przejście w innym miejscu. Stwierdza, że reszta z pewnością zauważyła jego absencje i musi być zdziwiona tym faktem. Postanawia działać według własnego uznania, przedkładając swoje badania nad wszystko inne. Niespodziewanie okazuje się, że oprócz Nemu towarzyszą mu Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika i Hanatarō. Mayuri jest zszokowany zaistniałą sytuacją, domaga się wyjaśnień od Zarakiego. Dochodzi do sprzeczki między nim a 11. Kenpachim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 5-10 thumb|left|190px|Zaraki rusza na przeciwnika Przemierzając ulice lodowego miasta natrafiają na Pernidę. Gdy Zaraki rzuca głośno "Co to do cholery jest?"', Mayuri zastanawia się czy było to pytanie skierowane do niego czy gadanie do siebie. Stwierdza, że jeśli to drugie to zignoruje go. Kurotsuchi mówi, że zabawnym jest fakt przyjmowania takich głupców do Gotei 13. Gdy Zaraki nie zwraca uwagi na jego słowa i rusza na przeciwnika, szef SRT pyta swoją podwładną czy ma coś do powiedzenia. Ta odrzeka, że nie. W momencie zadawania ciosu przez Kenpachiego, Mayuri krzyczy by ten wstrzymał się. Gdy Kurotsuchi ponownie zwraca się do towarzysza, ten zapewnia, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Okazuje się, że prawa ręka Zarakiego została połamana przez tajemniczego Stern Rittera, jednak kapitanowi 11. Oddziału udało się ranić przeciwnika w głowę. Gdy z rannym Quincy dzieję się coś dziwnego, Kenpachi ponownie mówi "Co to do cholery jest?"' a Mayuri po raz kolejny zapytuje czy te słowa są kierowane do niego czy jednak gada do samego siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strony 13-17 thumb|right|190px|Kurotsuchi przebija Kenpachiego Głowa Stern Rittera „'C'” rośnie do ogromnego rozmiaru. Kurotsuchi stwierdza, że nie wygląda na użyteczną w walce, ale na pewno ma jakieś zastosowanie. Zaraki pozbywa się uszkodzonej ręki, będącej pod wpływem mocy Pernidy, ta upadając na ziemię zamienia się w kałużę krwi. Mayuri zwraca się do kapitana 11. Oddziału mówiąc, że oderwanie uszkodzonej prawicy było dobrym pomysłem, który uchronił go przed staniem się krwawą górą mięsa. Kenpachi pyta się Mayuriego czy chwali go czy może drwi z niego prowokująco. Ten z uśmiechem na ustach odpowiada pytaniem A jak myślisz? Zaraki rzuca, że to nieważne i zapytuje czym jest zagadkowa moc oponenta. Mayuri mówi, że jak zwykle ma problem z rozróżnieniem czy Zaraki zadaje pytanie czy zwraca się do samego siebie. Po czym dodaje, że nie ma pojęcia na temat mocy przeciwnika. Kapitan 12. Oddziału zaleca niezbliżanie się do Stern Rittera. Rozkazuje Nemu zatamować krwawienie Kenpachiego. Gdy Zaraki zadaje pytanie jak zaatakować przeciwnika bez zbliżania się, Mayuri odpiera, że istnieją inne techniki niż cięcie wroga. Kapitan 11. Oddziału niespodziewanie szarżuje na Pernidę a Mayuri sięga po swój Zanpakutō. Zaraki drugi raz rani członka Wandenreich w głowę. Tym razem ceną za cios okazują się nogi Zarakiego, które załamują się pod nim. Kurotsuchi przebija swojego towarzysza przy pomocy uwolnionego Ashisogi Jizō. Mayuri używa specjalnej umiejętności Zanpakutō - Kyōdo Yon. Przy jej pomocy paraliżuje Zarakiego. Kurotsuchi wyjawia, że wie już na czym polega umiejętność Stern Rittera. Używa on swoich nerwów, by przeniknąć do ciała przeciwnika i manipulować jego ruchami. Szef SRT twierdzi, że przewidział taką możliwość, na podstawie informacji o technice Blut. Pernida przystępuje do ataku lecz zostaje on z łatwością powstrzymany i skontrowany przez Mayuriego. Kapitan 12. Oddziału przypuszcza, że oponent musi odczuwać koszmarny ból mając wyeksponowane nerwy. Dodatkowo daje wyraz swojej fascynacji umiejętnościami członka Wandenreich. Informuje, że ma niewyobrażalną ilość środków działających na system nerwowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 636, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Pernida atakuje kapitana Mayuri spostrzega, że mimo paraliżu, Zaraki jest nadal zdolny poruszać oczami. Postanawia w niedalekiej przyszłości ulepszyć paraliżujące umiejętności Ashisogi Jizō. Kurotsuchi zwraca się do Pernidy, mówiąc, że dzięki szlachetnej ofierze kapitana Gotei 13, odkrył, jak działają moce Stern Rittera. Z właściwą dla siebie ironią, kapitan 12. Oddziału oświadcza, że jest na granicy płaczu z powodu dotkliwego poświęcenia kapitana Zarakiego. Dodaje, że wielkie zwycięstwa zawsze są okupione ofiarami. Kierownik SRT proponuje Pernidzie, by w geście szacunku wobec poświęcenia, ofiarował on swoje ciało w celach eksperymentalnych. Kaptur Stern Rittera rozrywa się ukazując jego prawdziwą formę; dłoń z jednym okiem i podwójną tęczówką. Mayuri mówi, że nie spodziewał się tego. Uważa, że jest to Lewa Ręka Króla Dusz. Wysnuwa ten wniosek na podstawie podobieństwa jej Reiatsu do próbki pobranej od nieprzytomnego Ukitake a także opisu Urahary. Z palców ręki wystrzeliwują nerwy. Mayuri zasłania się specjalnym urządzeniem zbliżonym z wyglądu do parasola. Kurotsuchi oświadcza, że jedyną rzeczą jaką nie rozumie, jest fakt współpracy Lewej Ręki Króla Dusz z Yhwachem, jednak w porównaniu do jego radości jest to drobna kwestia. Gdy ręka przemawia, kapitan 12. Oddziału zastanawia się za pomocą jakiego organu się komunikuje. Mayuri cieszy się z faktu, że jest tak wiele tajemnic do odkrycia. Madarame pyta Mayuriego jak może być zadowolony z tej sytuacji. Uradowany Kurotsuchi odpiera, że znalazł niespotykany dotąd obiekt do obserwacji, który przekracza jego wszelkie oczekiwania. Podekscytowany kapitan 12. Oddziału prosi Lewą Rękę, by pokazała mu więcej swoich umiejętności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 637, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri zszywa rękę Gdy przeciwnik mówi, że jego imię brzmi Pernida Parnkgjas, Mauri oświadcza, że to jemu jako odkrywcy przysługuje nadanie nazwy. Dodaje, że może zrobić wyjątek, jednak to on zdecyduje o pisowni. Gdy Pernida przeszywa podłoże nerwami, Mayuri stwierdza, że ten potrafi kontrolować materię nieożywioną. Kurotsuchi zostaje zaatakowany ogromną ręką stworzoną z fragmentu podłoża. Udaje mu się uniknąć uderzenia i użyć Jabarakainy by zawisnąć na budynku. Mayuri zostaje zrzucony i zmiażdżony przez kolejne dwie kamienne ręce, lecz dzięki wybuchowi jego świetlistej odzieży, wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. Spadając, Kurotsuchi naciska przyciski umieszczone w obuwiu i zawisa w powietrzu na platformach z Reishi. Kapitan 12. Oddziału oświadcza, że jest to technika poruszania Quincy - Hirenkyaku. Dodatkowo objaśnia, że jest to nazwa stosowana wyłącznie przez Uryū i Sōkena. Mayuri postanawia pobrać próbki i przy pomocy zdalnie detonowanego ładunku odcina mały palec Lewej Ręki. Pokrywa go substancją konserwującą, by zachować świeżość materiału badawczego. Nagle na odciętym palcu otwiera się oko i wystrzeliwują z niego nerwy, które wbijają się w rękę Mayuriego. Ręka wybucha a Kurotsuchi szybko ją zszywa, oświadczając, że zmienił strukturę swoich nerwów, naczyń krwionośnych i mięśni. Mówi do Pernidy, by nie myślał, że z łatwością przyjdzie mu kontrolować jego ciało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 638, strony 1-17 Patrząc na swoją rękę, Mayuri stwierdza, że dawno nie dokonywał operacji na sobie i wyszedł z wprawy. Pernida pyta go czy jest zdenerwowany, na co ten odpowiada pytaniem czy na takiego wygląda. Z odciętego palca zaczynają wyrastać kolejne, tworząc rękę, która zmierza w stronę kapitana. Mayuri wysadza ją w powietrze i mówi, że będzie trudno pociąć przeciwnika i zabrać kawałek skoro będzie się nadal powielał. Pernida odrywa swój środkowy palec, dzięki czemu tworzy kolejną rękę. Mayuri przywołuje swoje wspomnienia z młodości i oświadcza, że z pewnych zapisków dowiedział się że prawa ręka Króla Dusz odpowiada za "stałość" a lewa za "rozwój". Kurotsuchi dodaje, że nie sądził, że będzie dane mu zweryfikować prawdziwość tych słów. Mayuri dobywa swój Zanpakutō i uwalnia Bankai. Yumichika przypuszcza, że kapitan 12. Oddziału ma zamiar użyć trucizny i zabić przeciwnika. Ten jednak wyprowadza go z błedu, mówiąc, że byłaby to strata. Naukowiec oświadcza, że dzięki zebranym informacjom może narodzić się to i wyjawia fakt istnienia zmodyfikowanego Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Matai ''' left|thumb|190px|Zmodyfikowany Bankai naukowca '''Fukuin Shōtai. Kurotsuchi wyjaśnia, że dzięki zmodyfikowaniu swojego Bankai, potrafi stworzyć nową wersję Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Na świat przychodzi Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō z widocznymi nerwami na powierzchni skóry. Pernida próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę, jednak nie przynosi to zamierzonego skutku. Mayuri wyjaśnia, że nerwy zostały podzielone na 70 000 warstw, które zostają zrzucone jeśli przebiją je nerwy Stern Rittera. Nowy twór Mayuriego pożera Pernidę i jego klony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 639, strony 1-17 Gdy przeciwnik zostaje połknięty, Mayuri wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem. Kurotsuchi oświadcza, że roztropnym posunięciem było stworzenie Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō bez zębów, dzięki czemu niedopuścił do multiplikacji wroga. Ze zdziwieniem przygląda się, gdy jego Bankai zostaje rozerwany od środka przez Heilig Pfeil. Kiedy Pernida przypomina mu, że jest Quincy i może korzystać z łuku i strzał, kapitan 12. Oddziału drwi z niego. Mówi, że taka deklaracja Lewej Ręki Króla Dusz jest kompromitująca. Kurotsuchi zauważa zmianę w sposobie wysławiania się Pernidy, który staje się coraz bardziej elokwentny. Przeciwnik przystępuje do ataku przy pomocy Heilig Pfeil. Mayuri stara się uniknąć strzał, jednak połączone z nimi nerwy dosięgają jego lewej ręki. Kurotsuchi natychmiast pozbywa się kłopotliwej kończyny. Jedna ze strzał zostaje odbita od ziemi przez nerwy Pernidy i zmierza w stronę kapitana, który nie ma czasu na reakcje. Mayuri zostaje jednak uratowany przez Nemu, która chwyta strzałę i odcina sobie rękę, którą powstrzymała pocisk. Kurotsuchi łapie podwładną i przenosi ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Mayuri upomina Nemu, żeby nie podejmowała pochopnych działań według swojego uznania, ponieważ niezwykle trudno będzie stworzyć i wyszkolić jej następczynie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 640, strony 4-20 thumb||Mayuri unika ciosu Mayuri otrzymuje od Nemu Hojiku-Zai, dzięki, któremu regeneruje lewą rękę. Podwładna informuje go, że wręczenie leku było powodem jej interwencji. Nemu dodaje, że kapitan nie wyposażył się w żaden z leków i narkotyków przed rozpoczęciem walki. Mayuri stwierdza, że Nemu cały czas go obserwuje. Kurotsuchi zeskakuje z wieży i przystępuje do działania. Naciska wierzch swoich butów i zaczyna lecieć w stronę Pernidy. Mayuri unika Heilig Pfeil wystrzeliwanych przez przeciwnika i jego klony. Kapitan 12. Oddziału kontaktuje się z Nemu i informuje ją o planie powstrzymania oponenta. Wyjaśnia, że rozpyla wysoko skoncentrowany narkotyk na dużym obszarze, dzięki któremu unieszkodliwi strzały przeciwnika i nerwy, które przeszyły podłoże. Nemu wstrzykuje w unerwioną strzałę substancję, która rozpoczyna proces koagulacji krwi. Pernida i jeden z klonów zostają sparaliżowani. Mayuri oświadcza ostatniemu klonowi, że to już koniec. Jednak ten odrywa zainfekowany kciuk i mówi, że to nie wystarczy by go zabić. Kurotsuchi zauważa, że przeciwnik wysławia się w taki sam sposób jak Zaraki. Kierownik SRT dochodzi do wniosku, że Pernida ewoluuje przez absorbowanie informacji z obiektów, które dotknął swoimi nerwami. Dodatkowo zdaje sobie sprawę, że szybkość Nemu będzie niewystarczająca jeśli Pernida osiągnął poziom Kenpachiego. Mayuri krzyczy do Nemu, by uciekała. W tej samej chwili Pernida zrzuca zainfekowaną skórę. Shinigami rozpoznaje w tym umiejętność zmodyfikowanego Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 641, strony 1-16 Szykujący się do ataku Pernida zostaje zniszczony przez Nemu. Kiedy zszokowany Mayuri domaga się wyjaśnień dlaczego wicekapitan dysponuje taką mocą. Ta odpiera, że zwiększyła swoją moc kosztem obciążenia swojego ciała. Gdy Nemu stwierdza, że jej zadaniem jest ochrona kapitana, wściekły Mayuri oświadcza, że jej misją jest rozwój i ewolucja. Wicekapitan 12. Oddziału mówi, że najlepszym sposobem udowodnienia swojego rozwoju będzie ochranianie go. Mayuri zostaje rzucony na pobliski budynek a Nemu atakuje kolejną rękę. Kurotsuchi przyznaje, że nigdy nie myślał, że Nemu będzie walczyć zamiast niego. Dodaje, że jest to bardzo upokarzające.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 642, strony 10-14 left|thumb|190px|Wizja kapitana Kurotsuchi przygląda się jak Nemu atakuje przeciwnika i zostaje przez niego rozerwana na strzępy. Przed oczami Mayuriego pojawia się wizja Szayelaporro Granza, który stwierdza, że śmierć sztucznej córki to szansa by stworzyć coś doskonalszego. Espada dochodzi do wniosku, że szef SRT zaczął myśleć o Nemu, jako tworze zbliżonym do perfekcji. Arrancar drwi z niego, mówiąc, że Lewa Ręka oprócz zmiażdżenia największego dzieła, zniszczył również jego arogancką postawę. Mayuri odgania wizję Espady i wyraża opinię, że zabawnym jest to, że ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie Szayelaporro dostrzegł jego błąd. Gdy klony Pernidy rzucają się by pożreć resztki Nemu, Mayuri chwyta mózg wicekapitan. Kurotsuchi odpiera nerwy przeciwnika i mówi mu by pośpieszył się z posiłkiem przed śmiercią. Palce ręki zaczynają powiększać się. Mayuri wyjaśnia, że zastąpił komórki regeneracyjne w ciele Nemu, komórkami, które mnożą się w zastraszającym tempie. Naukowiec wyjawia, że te komórki są kontrolowane przez mózg podwładnej. Gdy ciało Pernidy zaczyna nabrzmiewać, Kurotsuchi oznajmia, że przyczyną jego śmierci będzie nadmierna regeneracja.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 643, strony 5-17 thumb|left|190x190px|Sen Mayuriego Szczątki Pernidy opadają na ziemię i wybuchają wokół Mayuriego, który z mózgiem Nemu pod pachą zmierza przed siebie. Uszkodzone nogi uginają się pod ciężarem kapitana, który pada na ziemię. Mayuri zauważa, że znalazł się w takiej samej pozycji jak Zaraki. Gdy pojawiają się nad nim Ikkaku i Yumichika, Mayuri przyznaje, że powinien być wdzięczny, że nie wtrącili się do walki. Mayuri wyjawia, że odwrócił proces zombifikacji Hitsugayi i Rangiku, którzy znajdują się w specjalnych pojemnikach ukrytych w pobliżu. Kiedy członkowie 10. Oddziału wyłaniają się z pojemników, Hitsugaya dziękuje Kurotsuchiemu. Ikkaku i Yumichika umieszczają Mayuriego oraz Kenpachiego w kontenerach po czym wyrażają swoją wdzięczność za uratowanie życia Zarakiego. Mayuri zauważa że niespotykana liczba ludzi dziękuje mu dzisiaj. Przed zaśnięciem kapitan 12. Oddziału stwierdza, że dzięki ewolucji Nemu udało mu się w końcu prześcignąć Uraharę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 644, strony 1-9 Wynalazki * : Mayuri opracował bomby biologiczne umieszczone w ciała swych podwładnych nie informując ich o tym. Za pomocą zdalnego detonatora może uruchomić bomby wykorzystujące każdy naturalny fragment ciała powodując olbrzymie wybuchy, które mogą zniszczyć okolicę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 21-22Manga Bleach; Rozdział 121, strony 4-6 thumb|right|190px|Regeneracyjne serum stosowane na Ishidzie * : Mayuri opracował regeneracyjne serum, które służy do odrastania straconych kończyn. Wygląda jak zielona maź, chemicznie zmodyfikowana. Użył go do regeneracji swojej ręki, po tym jak Ishida mu ją odciął i skarżył się na skutki uboczne tej substancji jaką jest ciężki ból. Może być również stosowany jako środek leczący do mniej groźnych urazów, jak widać po walce z Szayelem, gdy leczy Ishidę i Renjiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 122, strony 4-5 * Specjalista od Gigai: Mayuri wykazał się mistrzowskim tworzeniem Gigai. Stworzył swoją "córkę" wicekapitana - Nemu Kurotsuchi, która jest ostatecznym wynikiem Gigai oraz modyfikacji ciała. Nemu może przetrwać trucizny, przebite płuco oraz brak składników odżywczych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 123, strona 8 * Czujnik Bount: W czasie inwazji Bount na Soul Society, Kurotsuchi tworzy prosty czujnik, który pomimo prostoty w porównianiu z sensorami Kisuke, jest skuteczniejszy i bardziej skalibrowany.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 101 * Modyfikacja i naprawa Zanpakutō: Mayuri posiada katalog oferujący naprawę i zamianę płci Zanpakutō.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; strony 10-11 * Bakterie szpiegujące: Mayuri wykorzystuje specjalne mikroby, które wszczepia je w trakcie jego walk, jak w przypadku Ishidy. Dzięki nim, mógł przeanalizować technikę 8. Espady - Teatro de Titere i wykorzystując informacje o tym, mógł w szybkim czasie wykonać operację zamianę jego i Nemu organów, aby zabezpieczyć się przed zagrożeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 303, strony 11-12 * Sztuczna Karakura: Jednym z największych osiągnięć Mayuriego było stworzenie dokładnej repliki miasta Karakura.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strona 6 thumb|right|190px|Nadludzki narkotyk * : Mayuri stworzył specjalny preparat, który może spowolnić postrzeganie czasu przez zatrutą osobę. Lek jest przechowywany w małej niebieskiej fiolce, która może być nawet w ciele Nemu. Wszystko co uczyni przeciwnik zatrutego: ból, mówienie, ruchy itp. dochodzi do tej osoby za jakieś 100 lat oraz prowadzi do paraliżu. Jedna kropla powinna być rozcieńczona 250 tysięcy razy, aby można by było ją bezpiecznie użyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 17-20 * Mina przeciw Arrancarom: Po uratowaniu Uryū Ishidy przed Szayelapporem Granzem, Mayuri daje mu specjalną minę wykrywającą jedynie obecność Arrancarów. Kiedy wykryje Reiatsu jednego z nich, następuje wybuch powodujący znaczne zniszczenia i obrażenia ciał. Quincy użył jej w trakcie walki z Yammym Llargo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 343, strona 19 * : Technika stosowana przez Hollowów, aby przejść z Hueco Mundo do Świata Żywych i na odwrót. Po badaniach w Las Noches, Mayuri potrafi ją stworzyć, jest drugą osobą w Soul Society, której udało się to osiągnąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 12-19 thumb|right|190px|Narkotyk blokujący umysł * Narkotyk blokujący umysł: Mayuri stworzył preparat blokujący proces myślenia w mózgu. Jest przechowywany w fioletowej butelce, który może być wstrzyknięty przez jego Zanpakutō. Lek ogranicza proces myślenia i wszystkie ruchy, które chce się wykonać, jak w przypadku Kagerōzy Inaby w czasie uniku przed zwykłym atakiem Mayuriego. Specyfik powoduje również utratę kontroli nad emocjami oraz zmienia odcień oczu na purpurowy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 * Odzież przeciwcieniowa: Po uświadomieniu sobie, że inwazja Wandenreich na Seireitei ma coś wspólnego z cieniami, Mayuri stworzył luminescencyjne ubranie dla siebie i Nemu, by nie pozwolić dostać się cieniom do swojego laboratorium. Jego strój składa się z dużej szaty z kolczastym kapturem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 17 Strój jest wyposażony w system obronny polegający na eksplozjach; gdy Mayuri jest zagrożony zmiażdżeniem przez jakieś obiekty, dochodzi do wybuchu, dzięki, któremu wychodzi z tego bez szwanku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 638; strony 9-10 * Kule negujące Reishi: Mayuri stworzył kilka kul pochłaniających Reishi, które wejdzie z nimi w kontakt. Dzięki temu udało mu się unieszkodliwić The Explode Bambietty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 12-13 * Narkotyk Prekognicji: Mayuri opracował narkotyk, który obdarza użytkownika umiejętnością przewidywania. Osoba, która znajduje się pod wpływem środka, wpada w pętle czasu. Gdy zabije ona Mayuriego zostaje odesłana do pewnego punktu w czasie i zmuszona walczyć z nim ponownie. Jedynym sposobem by uciec z pętli jest pozostawienie Kurotsuchiego przy życiu. Narkotyk odziałowuje na hipokamp umieszczony w mózgu, odpowiedzialny za pamięć krótkotrwałą a także orientację przestrzenną. Przeniesienie w czasie więcej niż 10 razy powoduje, że osoba poddana jego działaniu doświadczy utraty równowagi ciała i zostanie unieruchomiona na 30 sekund.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593, strony 15-16 * Lek Zmieniający Krew: Przy pomocy próbek krwi wszystkich członków Gotei 13, Mayuri opracował lek, który podmienia całą krew w organizmie celu na krew swojego autorstwa. Kurotsuchi użył tego środka by skontrować efekty The Zombie, zastępując krew Giselle w jej zombie, dzięki czemu przejął nad nimi kontrolę i użył przeciwko niej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 9-11 * Wzmacniacz Reiatsu: Mayuri skonstruował maszynę potrafiącą wzmacniać Reiatsu użytkownika; zastosowanie jej umożliwiło rozwiązanie problemu deficytu Reiatsu potrzebnego by utworzyć bramę do Reiokyū. Jest to duże kuliste urządzenie z pokrywą w kształcie litery X.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strona 16 * Materiał skupiający Reiatsu: Aby unieszkodliwić więźniów umieszczonych w Muken, których z jakiś powodów nie da się pozbawić życia, Kurotsuchi wynalazł materiał zdolny skupiać ich Reiatsu wokół nich. Mayuri jest w stanie regulować poziom Reiatsu z którego spętany więzień może korzystać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 623, strony 5-6 Materiał ten jest niesamowicie wytrzymały, jest zdolny oprzeć się destrukcyjnej mocy Hadō 90 - Kurohitsugi, użytego przez Sōsuke Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 622, strona 14 * Buty Hirenkyaku: Mayuri stworzył obuwie umożliwiające mu korzystanie z techniki ruchu Quincy - Hirenkyaku, poprzez zbieranie Reishi i kształtowanie platform pod stopami. Aktywacja urządzenia polega na naciśnięciu przycisków umieszczonych z tyłu obcasów. Dzięki temu wynalazkowi Mayuri unosi się kilka stóp nad ziemią, pozostając niewrażliwym na ataki wymagające kontaktu z podłożem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 638, strony 11-12 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 70 Siła Defensywna: 70 Szybkość: 40 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 50 Razem: 430/600]]Genialny intelekt: Mayuri jest najwybitniejszym naukowcem w całym Soul Society. Jest także najbardziej okrutny i sadystyczny. Jego badania i eksperymenty są prowadzone w sposób niemoralny i nieetyczny, jest w stanie nawet użyć własnych podwładnych, byleby zdobyć ciekawy obiekt badań. Jego umysł jest pełen ciekawości, poszukuje i spotyka najnowsze i nieznane obiekty naukowe. * Mistrz wynalazków: Jako szef Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, Mayuri to utalentowany wynalazca i naukowiec. Stworzył wiele wynalazków, które stosuje do walki, a także, które inni stosują (np. opaska Zarakiego). Jako naukowiec pozbawiony moralności i etyki, Mayuri może osiągnąć więcej, niż zwykły badacz. * Mistrzowski chemik: Będąc szefem Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, Mayuri jest świetnym chemikiem. * Mistrz strategii: Mayuri ma talent do dobrego przygotowania się do walki. Bierze różne środki ostrożności do osobistych walk z przeciwnikiem. Może się wydawać, że zawsze ma jakiś plan awaryjny, jeśli coś wyszło po nie jego myśli. Ekspert modyfikacji ciała: Mayuri dokonał rozległych badań nad modyfikacjami ciał, nawet jego ciało jest zmodyfikowane w różnych miejscach, które zapewniają mu dodatkowe umiejętności. thumb|right|190px|Mayuri w postaci zielonej cieczy * :Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 155 Jeśli Mayuri jest na skraju śmierci, to po przebiciu gardła swoim mieczem zamienia się w ciecz, dzięki czemu z łatwością może uciec przeciwnikowi. W tej formie wykazał się zdolnością mówienia. Po kilku dniach wraca do swojej ludzkiej formy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 126, strony 5-7 Jest efektem wielokrotnych eksperymentów wykonanych na sobie.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, strona 113 * : Mayuri wykazał zdolność wydłużenia swojego ramienia od łokcia na bardzo duże odległości, lecz z łatwością można je wtedy przeciąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 121, strony 18-19 * Ukryta Kusarigama: Kurutsuchi potrafi wyciągnąć część swojego ucha formując broń w kształcie kosy przymocowaną do jego głowy liną, by używać jej jak kusarigamy. Broń ta posiada ostrze podobne do tego Zanpakut'ō'. Mayuri potrafi się nią umiejętnie posługiwać. * Zamiana organów: Mayuri udowodnił, że może zastąpić swoje organy wewnętrzne sztucznymi odpowiednikami, by zapobiec ich uszkodzeniu. Przeprowadzenie zabiegu zamiany organów zajmuje mu mniej niż godzinę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 303, strona 12 * : Mayuri potrafi stopić się z kolorem ściany, przez co sprawia, że jest niewidoczny dla innych. Użył jej w trakcie śledzenia przebiegu trasy Ryoka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119, strona 15 * Ekspert śledzenia: Mayuri potrafi namierzyć daną osobę po jej próbce DNA, np. włosa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 122, strona 6 Ekspert modyfikacji Zanpakutō: Spośród wszystkich Shinigami, Mayuri potrafi zmieniać i udoskonalać swój Zanpakutō i jego zdolności. W walce z Szayelaporro, Kurotsuchi ujawnił, że zmodyfikował swój Bankai aby w przypadku ataku na niego uległ samodestrukcji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 15-16 Podczas potyczki z Zombie-Hitsugayą wyjawia, że zainstalował w rękojeści Zanpakutō czujniki, umożliwiające mu automatyczne blokowanie wszystkich wymierzonych w niego ciosów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593, strona 5 Gdy Kenpachi był w stanie poruszać oczami będąc pod wpływem działania Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon, Mayuri oświadcza, że zamierza ulepszyć paraliżującą moc swojego Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 637, strona 2 Szczytowym osiągnięciem modyfikacji Zanpakutō było stworzenie alternatywnej formy Bankai, umożliwiającej skontrowanie The Compulsory Pernidy Parnkgjasa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 639, strony 9-12 Wskrzeszenie Arrancarów: Mayuri znalazł sposób by przywrócić zmarłych Arrancarów do życia. Osobowości i umiejętności bojowe ożywionych są takie same jak za ich życia. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 5-7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 14-19 Ich ciała są przywrócone do stanu przed śmiercią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 16-17 By utrzymać w ryzach wątpliwie lojalnych Arrancarów, Mayuri stosuje impulsy elektryczne przesyłane do ośrodków bólu umieszczonych w ich mózgach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 7-8 Umieścił on również w ich płynach ustrojowych narkotyk prekognicji. Gdy przeciwnicy wejdą w kontakt z ich krwią, doświadczą działania środka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 6-7 Ekspert walki mieczem: Mimo że nie jest mistrzem w tej dziedzinie, to dorównuje kilku kapitanom. Przez kształt i umiejętności miecza, Mayuri powinien dobrze znać się na szermierce. Zwykle nie angażuje się w walce wręcz z przeciwnikiem, ponieważ ma wcześniej opracowany plan. Wydaje się dobrze używać dwóch rzeczy na raz, swojego miecza oraz kosy schowanej w jego uchu, którą bardzo dobrze się posługuje. Ekspert Kidō: Według słów Shunsuia Kyōraku, Mayuri należy do najsprawniejszych użytkowników Kidō w Soul Society.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 71 Potrafi bez słowa uwalniać niszczycielskie formy Kidō, zdolne wybić dziury w ścianach oraz błyskawicznie tworzyć barriery Kidō, by chronić innych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 93, strony 8-9Manga Bleach; Rozdział 592, strona 15 Ekspert Shunpo: Mayuri wykazał się świetnym posługiwaniem Shunpo, był w stanie nadążyć za Ishidą, który używa Hirenkyaku, które jest szybsze od Shunpo oraz z łatwością unikał jego seryjnych strzał. Nie jest natomiast uniknąć strzały wystrzelonej w formie Quincy: Letzt Stil. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako kapitan 12. Oddziału, Mayuri posiada ogromną moc duchową. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Mayuri wykazał się niesamowitą wytrzymałością. Kiedy Ishida przebił 1/4 jego ciała, ten wstał i był w stanie nadal walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 126, strona 2 Zanpakutō : Jego miecz przed uwolnieniem to zwyczajna katana. W przeciwieństiwe do większości Shinigami, którzy noszą miecze u boku, pochwa Ashisogi Jizō jest umieszczona bezpośrednio przed właścicielem. Ma ona czerwony kolor. Rękojeść Zanpakutō jest owinięta różowym oplotem, tuż pod tsubą, zawinięta jest materiałem z którego wystają złote kolce. W czasie Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojny, Mayuri zainstalował czujniki w Ashisogi Jizō dzięki którym automatycznie paruje wszelkie ciosy w odległości 2 cali od jego ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593, strona 5 thumb|right|190px|Ashisogi Jizō * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . W uwolnionej formie Zanpakutō przyjmuje postać trzech zakrzywionych, złotych ostrzy. Środkowe ostrze jest dłuższe i prostsze niż boczne. Garda przyjmuje kształt głowy niemowlaka z rękoma złożonymi do modlitwy. Kolce na rękojeści stają się bardziej ozdobne, przypominając liście. Z ust niemowlęcia wydobywa się fioletowy gaz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 122, strona 12 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Gdy przeciwnik zostanie zraniony przez Ashisogi Jizō, jego impulsy nerwowe odpowiedzialne za ruch kończyn zostają zakłócone. Powoduje to utratę władzy we wszystkich kończynach. Jest to spowodowane środkiem produkowanym przez Ashisogi Jizō. W przeciwieństwie do zwykłego paraliżu, receptory bólu nie są blokowane, co za tym idzie ofiara dalej go odczuwa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 123, strony 10-11 :* : Mayuri wtyka palec w oko niemowlaka, powodując krwawienie. Z ust niemowlęcia dobywa się przeszywający krzyk. Ci którzy słyszą go przez więcej niż 4 sekundy zostają sparaliżowani. W przeciwieństwie do pierwotnej umiejętności Ashisogi Jizō, czyli zatrzymywania impulsów ruchu, technika ta całkowicie paraliżuje. Mayuri i Nemu Kurotsuchi są odporni na tą technikę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 636, strony 14-15 thumb|right|190px|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō * Bankai: Mayuri zmienia miecz w ogromną istotę, o wyglądzie olbrzymiej złotej gąsienicy i groteskowej twarzy dziecka. Ramiona istoty są osłonięte czerwoną peleryną. Nad głową unosi się srebrna aureola, na której zawieszone są cztery dzwony. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō emituje własne czerwone Reiatsu Manga Bleach; Rozdział 125, strony 14-15 Istota zdaje się rozumieć i wykonywać ustne polecenia Mayuriego. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 44 Mayuri osiągnął Bankai dzięki zmodyfikowaniu swojego Zanpakutō przy pomocy piątej Nemuri.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 642, strona 3 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Może wydzielać truciznę w postaci gazu o bardzo dużej objętości, która jest pochodną do krwi właściciela. Trucizna jest śmiertelna dla każdego, oprócz Mayuriego i Nemu. Nawet jeśli przeciwnik wstrzymałby oddech, trucizna wdarłaby się do ciała i w szybkim tempie zaczyna rozkładać ciało jak w przypadku Szayelappora.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 125, strona 15 Istnieje na to antidotum, które jest przechowywane za odznaką Nemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 126, strony 8-9 Mayuri po każdej walce zmienia skład trucizny i stara się taką stworzyć, aby nie było na to żadnego lekarstwa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 304, strona 13 thumb|right|190px|Wysuwane ostrza :* Ostrza wysuwane spod brzucha: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō może wysunąć ostrza spod swojego brzucha, dzięki czemu poważnie może zranić przeciwnika. Zamiast ostrzy może też po prostu pożreć przeciwnika, zabijając go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 125, strony 16-17 :* Autodestrukcja: Mayuri zmodyfikował fizycznie Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō tak, aby w razie ataku na właściciela, mógł wysadzić go w powietrze, żeby powróci do swej zapieczętowanej formy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 15-16 thumb|right|190px|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Matai Fukuin Shōtai * : Kiedy zachodzi potrzeba, Mayuri może uwolnić zmodyfikowaną formę Bankai, która przyjmuje postać ogromnego, opasłego, ciemnoskórego dziecka odzianego w białą opaskę na biodra i materiał okrywający piersi. Ma zniekształconą głowę i całkowicie białe oczy. Na brzuchu ma umieszczone pionowe rozcięcie, po którego bokach widnieją znaki kanji. Cała postać spoczywa na ogromnym zwoju pępowiny z widocznymi żyłami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 639, strony 10-12 :Specjalne zdolności zmodyfikowanego Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai potrafi stworzyć zmienioną wersję Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō dzięki informacjom i danym, które przesyła mu Mayuri; umożliwia mu to kontrowanie specyficznych umiejętności przeciwnika. Podczas walki z Pernidą Parnkjgasem, Kurotsuchi stworzył Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, którego nerwy znajdowały się na powierzchni ciała, co powodowało odczuwanie przez istotę intensywnego bólu przy kontakcie z powietrzem i podłożem. Dzięki podzieleniu nerwów na 70,000 warstw, istota skutecznie opierała się zdolności The Compulsory, ponieważ każda warstwa naruszona przez nerwy Pernidy zostawała zrzucona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 639, strony 12-15 Występy w innych mediach Mayuri występuje w większej ilości gier wideo a w Bleach: Versus Crusade i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 jest dostępny także w Hueco Mundo. Czasami wraz z nim występuje Nemu jako bohater wspierający. Występuje w trzech filmach. W Bleach: Memories of Nobody wyjaśnia kapitanom działanie Shinenju w Dolinie Krzyku z konsekwencjami dla dwóch światów. Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion szuka informacji o bliźniaczym Zanpakutō po spekulacjach Byakuyi i Jūshirō. Natomiast w Bleach: Fade to Black traci swoją pamięć już na samym początku, ale w przeciwieństwie do Rukii Kuchiki nie jest zapomniany przez nikogo w Seireitei. Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Ciała wiszące w laboratorium Szayelapporo * Po pokonaniu Szayelapporo, Mayuri odkopał jego laboratorium, w którym znalazł sprzęt, dokumentację oraz dwa ciała, które należą do Cirucci Sanderwicci i Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio. * Kurotsuchi prowadzi klinikę chirurgi plastycznej, znaną jako .Bleach Official Bootleg; strona 170 * Prowadzi stałą rywalizację z Unohaną - szuka takiej trucizny, na którą nie będzie mogła znaleźć odtrutki. * Jego Bankai jest pierwszym, jakie pokazano w mandze i anime. * Tite Kubo twierdzi, że Mayuri jest jego ulubioną postacią do rysowania. * Nazwisko Kurotsuchi jest jednym z niewielu nazw Shinigami w Bleachu, który wykorzystuje kanji w oparciu o znaczenie nazwy, a nie dźwięku. "Kurotsuchi" oznacza "czarna ziemia" (kuro - czarna; tsuchi - gleba), podobnie jak kanji (涅). Jednak kanji, czytając (wymowa) jest "nie" lub "tak". * Mayuri jest jednym z najsprawniejszych użytkowników Kidō w Soul Society. * Jako jedyny w Soul Society potrafi zregenerować swoje ciało (po odcięciu ręki). * Lubuje się w cukiernictwie (konkretnie w zatrutych lizakach o smaku jabłkowym). Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Mayuri Kurotsuchi en:Mayuri Kurotsuchi es:Mayuri Kurotsuchi fr:Mayuri Kurotsuchi ru:Маюри Куротсучи Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:12. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo